


Relaxation

by TooMuchMorningPotion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Water Sex, real Soren is not appearing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchMorningPotion/pseuds/TooMuchMorningPotion
Summary: He imagines Soren appearing to capture him again.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I saw a Corvus solo sex prompt somewhere, and then I saw S2 and wrote this, but I couldn't find the prompt again. Maybe I imagined it?

Corvus is making good time tracking the young king's party. He expects to find them within a day. A close encounter with a disgusting sinkhole requires an emergency detour to aggressively clean his gear, his clothes, and himself. 

He can't easily wear his now clean-but-soaked, clothing, but some time in the bright sun will fix that. Meanwhile, he cautiously devotes some time to relaxation under the waterfall spilling off the cliffs above, letting his thoughts drift.

He remembers being captured and bound. Escaping... being caught again... Claudia's magic must have been involved, but it was Soren who made the capture each time, and Soren, in the end, who let him go.

The sun-warmed water caresses him in solitude. No longer needing to focus and escape, he can enjoy recalling every detail. Soren hunting him, overpowering him, slipping the rope around him, pulling it tight against his body... 

His dick, already stimulated by the coursing stream, is even more responsive to that line of thought.

He imagines Soren appearing to capture him again, sardonically asking, "Thinking about me?"

Corvus would look him in the eye and say, "Yes."

Soren would be flustered but hide it, play it off, say something like "I guess that means you have good taste."

His captor couldn't leave him alone to finish. Would he just watch? Would he help? Could Corvus convince him to lend a hand?

Maybe not now... but later... After days on the trail, he'd be filthy. He'd need to be cleaned, but with his hands bound, Soren would have to help. 

His mind keeps generating ridiculous things for Soren to say, just slightly more ridiculous than things Soren has actually said.

Kneading his ass and lathering soap over and between his cheeks: "A clean butt is a happy butt!"

As his fingers press inside: "It's what's on the inside that really counts." 

Corvus kneels on the smooth-worn stone of the pool, shutting his eyes to imagine the scene more vividly. He fucks his own fist, picturing a few lingering soap bubbles and the inviting circle of Soren's shield-hand.

His own fingers tease his hole, yet in the fantasy it's Soren spearing him open, driving two, and then three fingers in deep.

He adds his own absurd dream-dialogue, telling Soren, "My ass is clean and happy now, but it would be happier with your dick in it." 

Fantasy Soren makes his wish come true, and makes him cum shortly after. The Crown Guard's dick pounds into him, hitting his prostate dead on, stretching and filling him perfectly.

Corvus cumss with a muffled roar, mouth pressed against his arm to stifle the sound. His cum splashes into the pool and washes over its edge. 

Imaginary Soren pulls out and cums on his ass, then rinses them both clean like a gentleman.

Back in slightly disappointing reality, Corvus sits back on the rock and blinks dazedly in the light for a few minutes, before convincing himself to wring out his clothes again, put them on, and continue his mission.


End file.
